fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3: Shadows Awaken
Five Nights at Freddy's 3: Shadows Awaken is an upcoming point-and-click horror game, and is the third game of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. It follows the job as a security guard named Francis Parker in 2005 working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, trying to avoid animatronics who will try and kill him. Story Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! After being closed down for more than a decade, it has opened back up, ready to please crowds of kids and adults alike! So, what's new? Well, Freddy Fazbear, as well as his friends Bonnie and Chica, are ready for action in stage! Also, Foxy the Pirate Fox and Pirate's Cove is now back in order! The animatronics have been programmed to be child-friendly. We also have three new animatronics in the running...Balloon Girl, a human animatronic who holds balloons for parties...Cathy the Cat, an animatronic specifically made for girl's birthday parties...and Happy the Hippo, an animatronic in the kitchen who is programmed to help the workers. So, welcome to the family! You, Francis Parker, have the night watch. You have to work five nights at the pizzeria as a night watch. This is easier said than done...the animatronics come to life in the middle of the night, and, if they find you, they will stuff you into a spare Freddy Fazbear suit. Also, not only that, but some older animatronics have been coming to life...the 1987 versions of the original four, plus Balloon Boy, an older version of Balloon Girl, and a marionette in a box...will come to life sooner or later. They are rusty and old, almost two decades old, and they are dangerous. Not to mention...some of the workers have been seeing some...weird...hallucinations around the pizzeria. Some stuff about shadowy versions of Freddy and Bonnie. Those, hopefully, won't be a problem. So, enjoy your job! And don't die. As usual, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or disembodiment. Gameplay The player must survive five nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You are stuck, unable to move, in a small office with two doorways and two vents. The returning mechanic of flashlights and the Freddy helmet returns from the second game. One new mechanic are the two doorways-you can poke your head out to look at animatronics coming to your office. Your flashlight runs on limited power, but the helmet has unlimited use. You must also constantly wind a music box containing a dismembered Puppet. You must, each night, start at 12am and, to win, survive until 6am. Night 1 Active: Bonnie, Chica, Toy Bonnie, The Puppet On Night 1, you get a phone call from the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. He tells you about how to use the helmet, wind the music box, and how to deal with Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Bonnie, as well as give information about the office. He will then sign off, leaving you to deal with the animatronics. This night is very easy, and good if you are a beginner to the game. In the skip between Night 1 and 2, a cutscenes is shown where you get a view through a Freddy helmet, and you see Bonnie and Chica next to you. After about ten seconds, you see a purple figure in front of you, and the screen cuts to static. Night 2 Active: Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy, Cathy, The Puppet On Night 2, the CEO calls once again, this time giving info about Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy, and the new animatronic Cathy. He will also mention the odd "shadow" illusions that have been appearing around the restaurant sometimes, and says that they may disappear if you flash your light at them. He then signs off. In the cut between Night 2 and 3, it shows Shadow Freddy on the ground in front of you, before it cutting off to the sound of Golden Freddy's old death scream. Night 3 Active: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl, Cathy, Shadow Bonnie, The Puppet On Night 3, the CEO tells you about Freddy, Foxy, Mangle, and Balloon Girl. He also mentions that the illusions have been popping up more often, and some workers have also quit due to the scare. One odd thing is that Shadow Bonnie appears for the first time. In between Night 3 and 4, you see an office, where Shadow Bonnie then appears. The screen then cuts to static, followed by a drawn out animatronic scream. Night 4 Active: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl, Cathy, Happy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, The Puppet (all) On Night 4, you get a call from the CEO, who states that he is getting nervous about the illusions popping up randomly, saying how he may have to close the location if he has to. He then talks about Toy Chica and Happy the Hippo, and he also mentions that there was an "weirdly colored" Freddy suit that will sometimes pop up in the office. He then signs off. In between Night 4 and 5, you see Golden Freddy slumped on the ground, staring at the player until he disappears, and you then hear a more-distorted version of the animatronic scream heard previously, Night 5 Active: All The night starts with a frantic phone call from the CEO, who says that he saw the Shadow Bonnie illusion in the office during the day, and how it scared him. He mentioned that he has decided to hand the job over to someone else, in hopes to get away from the horror. He gives some last advice to the player, then signs off. After beating the night, you receive a paycheck of 232$. Night 6 (Hard Night) On the beginning of the 6th Night, you get a phone call from the CEO. He states that the job has been handed over to someone else, and he is just giving another message for the player. He states that he had some eerie feeling someone was watching him, and that he just wants to get away from all the panic. He then signs off. After receiving your paycheck at the end of the night, you see a cutscenes of a house, and the screen cuts to static to the sound of a man screaming. Custom Night The Custom Night accesses an ending by beating any of the challenges on the Custom Night. The screen cuts to a "notice of termination" note, and in the background, there is a newspaper stating the mysterious death of the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, stating that a mysterious fire broke out at his home, killing him. If the player inputs the settings as 1/9/8/7/1/9/8/7/1/9/8/7/1/9/8/7, and beats the night, it will show a secret ending, as it cuts to an ancient book. The book displays how a man named Fritz Smith (the Phone Guy in the first two games) killed five children and stuffed them into suits. A sixth child is also revealed to be killed, and this one possesses The Puppet. Around that time, a man named Jeremy Fitzgerald comes to work at the restaurant. After Smith killed the children, he framed Fitzgerald, but Fitzgerald was killed by Mangle (the bite of 87). The new ones got shut down in fear of the other ones doing something. Animatronics Info TBA Trivia *The idea of Cathy the Cat was based off of several fake leaks, which included a cat animatronic. *Originally, the power function of the first game was supposed to return, but was scrapped due to the popularity of the flashlight function. Category:Horror Games Category:Point and Click Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:2015